This invention is concerned with the safe operation of a forklift truck and, especially, with the ability of the forklift operator to maintain a clear and unobstructed view to the front and to the rear of the truck.
A forklift truck is generally a self-propelled, heavy duty vehicle operated by a single driver who preferably remains seated at all times for reasons of safety, normally looking straight ahead and being careful to avoid accidents as the truck is constantly maneuvered back and forth in relatively confined spaces to pick up and move packages, containers or the like. The forward view of the operator is frequently blocked by a horizontal cross member which joins the side posts of the forklift mast or upright frame at the front end of the truck. Moreover, forklift trucks are seldom equipped with a rear view mirror because conventional adjustable mirrors cannot withstand the constant jarring, bumping and vibrating movements to which the truck is subjected even under the best factory or warehouse conditions. The movable parts used to mount such mirrors become quickly worn or damaged so as to prevent proper adjustment or placement of the mirror in a fixed and steady position.
A recent attempt to provide a mirror arrangement on a forklift truck is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,638 wherein a pair of mirrors are mounted on a bracket arm extending laterally to one side of the truck. This particular arrangement offers a limited front and back view and has the same disadvantages noted above because the arm and bracket structure together with swivel mounted mirrors are easily damaged.
It is one object of the invention to provide a forklift truck with safety mirrors permitting both front and rear views for the operator when seated during normal operating conditions. It is also an object of the invention to provide these views for the truck operator over as wide an area as possible so that accidents are more easily prevented. Still another object of the invention is to provide means for mounting multiple mirrors in relatively fixed and secure positions which cannot be loosened or damaged by repeated impacts or vibrations arising under typical working conditions. These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon consideration of the following detailed disclosure taken with the accompanying drawings and claims.